Expérience fraternelle
by Alounet
Summary: Seul chez lui, Malcolm découvre un film porno gay dans les affaires de Reese. Il le regarde, prend plaisir et... Se fait bien évidemment surprendre ! Reese/Malcolm avec gros lemon!


**Titre** : Expérience fraternelle

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Yaoi

**Couple** : Malcolm/Reese

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash entre frères avec lemon !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série ne sont pas à moi !

**Notes** : Encore un nouveau défi que je relève, donné par Alice in a mad a Wonderland. Une fois encore, elle me gâte et là je me retrouve à écrire sur un tout nouveau fandom pour moi : la série Malcolm !

Elle m'a demandé du lemon entre Reese et Malcolm comme personnages... (et la possibilité de mettre en actif qui je voulais :p). Comme décor je devais utiliser la maison des frangins. Les mots et phrases à placer seront en gras et italique dans le texte.

Une nouvelle contrainte, celle de placer des chiffres (quatre chiffres) dont deux devant être dits ou pensé par Reese... Et encore une nouvelle contrainte, Malcolm devait avoir un lien entre le canapé et une scène de sexe tout seul (comprenez donc masturbation :p).

C'est avec ce défi très inspirant donc que je fais mon entrée sur le fandom de Malcolm !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'exécuter _**fissa**_ !

Avachi dans le canapé du salon, Malcolm regardait un navet à la télévision. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Ses parents étaient partis rentre visite à Francis, emmenant avec eux Dewey, ce qui le laissait seul chez lui. Du moins, presque seul. Reese aussi squattait la maison, mais il passait le plus clair de son temps à vadrouiller dehors.

Au départ, le surdoué de la famille s'était dit que ça serait l'occasion rêvée pour lui d'avoir enfin la maison pour lui tout seul. Se balader tout nu, dormir jusqu'à pas d'heures, manger ce qu'il voulait, se masturber dans toutes les pièces de la maison... Oui, l'adolescent y songeait de plus en plus, les hormones le travaillant plu que nécessaires.

Malcolm zappa sur de nombreuses chaînes, télécommandes entre les mains, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se décide à finalement mettre un dvd. Il passa plusieurs minutes à chercher dans le salon un film potable, en vain. Il décida de fouiller dans les affaires de Reese, ce dernier téléchargeant régulièrement quelques films.

En fouillant dans sa pochette, il vit une série d'étranges dvd contenant une seule lettre "X". _**22**_ dvd pour être exacts. Curieux, Malcolm en attrapa un au hasard et décida de le mettre dans le lecteur dvd du salon afin de découvrir ce que pouvait bien cacher son frère.

Un film de cul, sans aucun doute. Mais quel genre ? A peine le dvd installé, Malcolm sentait une petite érection pointer le bout de son nez dans son caleçon. Après tout, ça serait l'occasion pour lui d'assouvir une nouvelle pulsion sexuelle.

Lorsque le dvd se mit en marche, Malcolm eu du mal à contenir sa _**surprise**_ en découvrant le film qui débuta. Aucune fille à l'écran non, juste deux jeunes lycéens qui se retrouvaient dans une salle de cours et qui bientôt... finissaient à poil pour se faire plaisir l'un à l'autre. Un film porno, certes, mais gay.

Malcolm comprenait alors que le plaisir caché de son frère était tout simplement les hommes. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais soupçonne jusqu'alors d'être gay. Peut-être aurait-il accepté un jour, pour de _**l'argent**_, de sortir avec un mec. Mais là, clairement, il était intéressé par les hommes, la preuve en était ce film retrouvé dans ses affaires.

Les réflexions du surdoué s'estompèrent, le jeune homme étant un peu trop absorbé par les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Oui, il était étonnamment lui aussi intéressé par ce qu'il voyait.

Les deux jeunes hommes à l'écran étaient assez beau gosse, l'un blond, au style californien, l'autre brun à lunettes, plutôt du style intello. Mais plus encore que leur magnifique plastique, c'était leurs sexes - imposants comme pour tout acteur porno qui se respecte - qui l'intéressait le plus.

Si bien que son érection dans son pantalon était uniquement due à ça.

Profitant de cette solitude bien trop rare pour s'adonner à ce plaisir charnel dans le salon, Malcolm abandonna rapidement son pantalon - qui glissa à ses pieds - mais aussi son t-shirt qu'il envoya un peu plus loin dans le _**canapé**_. Il caressait son engin à travers son boxer devenu bien trop étroit pour contenir son sexe. Mais l'adolescent voulait prendre son temps. Il faisait glisser ses doigts par dessus le tissu, sentant son gland mouiller déjà énormément grâce à l'excitation.

Son autre main fit glisser le sous-vêtement. Malcolm se releva un peu, afin que le boxer puisse être retiré complètement et rejoindre son pantalon déjà sur le sol.

Concentré sur le film et la fellation que le blond entreprenait sur le brun à lunettes, Malcolm caressait son sexe de haut en bas, se mordant les lèvres. Etait-il gay ? Voir des hommes l'excitait, alors est-ce que lui aussi, comme Reese, il aimait les hommes ? Il ne voulait pas prendre le temps de répondre à cette question - même s'il savait déjà d'avance qu'il aurait ces questionnements durant des jours.

Pour le moment, seul le plaisir qu'il ressentait comptait. Il avait déjà regardé de nombreux films pornographiques avant celui-ci, mais c'était le premier à le mettre dans un tel état. Peut-être l'interdit l'excitait-il ?

Jouant avec sa queue plus vite encore, il n'entendit qu'à moitié la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et son frère débarquer dans le salon.

-Pourquoi tu te branle dans le canapé ? T'es dégueulasse ! l'interpella Reese, torse nu, une serviette sur les épaules.

Pris sur le vif, Malcolm attrapa son t-shirt sur le côté qu'il plaça devant son sexe, toujours tendu. Quel con. Il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit par son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

-Bah, j'habite ici. J'étais allé dans la piscine des voisins mais... Mais attends, je le connais ce film !

Reese s'était planté devant lé télé.

-Tu l'as piqué dans mes affaires ? T'es gonflé quand même !

-J'ai rien trouvé de mieux, j'cherchais des films de culs normaux à la base. Et pourquoi t'as ça dans tes affaires ? T'es pédé ?

Reese eut du mal à cacher sa gêné. Son visage passa au rouge presque instantanément.

-Ca va pas la tête ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux que j'te frappe ?

-Quoi ? Tu peux être pédé sans l'être totalement.

-Genre a _**50**_ % ?

-Ca s'appelle être bisexuel, rétorqua le surdoué, son t-shirt toujours sur son sexe qui ne perdait cependant pas en intensité.

-Et a _**75**_ % c'est quoi alors ? demanda Reese à son frère qu'il savait plus intelligent que lui.

Malcolm n'y répondit pas. Ses yeux avaient quitté l'écran pour contempler le torse nu de son frère. Il n'était pas trop mal pour un garçon. Il n'était pas certes aussi sexy que les deux lycéens du film porno, mais pour un jeune homme bientôt adulte, il avait un truc. Une sorte de charme.

Malcolm en vint à se demander comment pouvait être le sexe de son frère ? Est-ce qu'il ressemblait au sien ? Etait-il plus imposant ? Plus petit ?

-T'es en train de me mater là ou je rêve ?

-Non, _**je t'écoute**_ ! répondit sur la défensive le surdoué.

-Menteur !

Reese arracha le t-shirt des mains de son frère. Ce dernier se retrouva à nouveau nu sur le canapé, le sexe tendu vers son nombril. Cette fois, c'est Malcolm qui se retrouva gêné.

-Ouais bon c'est bon. J'ai le droit de me branler tranquille dans cette maison ?

-Ouais mais t'aurais pu m'attendre non ?

Reese lâcha sa serviette et enleva son short qu'il balança un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il se retrouvait en caleçon et s'approcha du canapé pour regarder le film qui continuait toujours d'être diffusé sur la télévision.

-Tu peux pas attendre que je finisse et revenir après ?

-C'est bon, on est frangin, on peut en profiter en même temps non ?

Reese fit tomber le caleçon et il sauta dans le canapé, juste à côté de son frère. Leurs deux jambes se collèrent. Malcolm essaya de garder toute sa concentration sur le film, mais plus curieux que jamais, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'entre jambe de son frère.

-Tu bande pas encore ?

-Chut, faut que je me concentre.

Malcolm s'amusa de la réaction de son frère. Il reprit son sexe dans ses mains et recommença ses légers va et viens. Toujours de ce même coup d'oeil indiscret, le surdoué regarda le sexe de son grand frère grossir progressivement jusqu'à atteindre une taille certes raisonnable, mais pas aussi imposante que son sexe.

-J'en ai une plus grosse que toi.

Reese regarda le sexe de son frère et il devait reconnaître ce fait, il était moins gâté par la nature que son frère. Un problème de _**fabrique**_ causé par ses parents ? Certainement.

-J'peux la toucher ? demanda Reese.

Malcolm haussa les épaules. Prenant ce geste pour une invitation, le plus vieux approcha sa main du sexe de son frère. Comme s'il venait à toucher un trophée, il la prit d'abord délicatement dans ses mains avant de lui infliger un traitement similaire à ce qu'il continuait de faire sur la sienne.

-Ca te fait quoi quand c'est ma main qui te branle ?

-C'est mieux, gémissait Malcolm qui se retrouvait au paradis. Attends, j'te montre.

Malcolm dégagea la main de son frère qui était toujours sur son sexe et y posa la sienne. Ainsi, ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre une masturbation mutuelle.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

-Putain t'as raison. C'est géant.

Les deux garçons se mordaient les lèvres, laissant aller leurs caresses plus vite encore. Le film était totalement oublié et ni l'un ni l'autre n'y faisait attention. Ils s'imaginaient que cet instant devienne _**perpétuelle**_ et ne s'arrête pas.

-T'as pas envie d'aller plus loin, comme dans le film ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda le surdoué.

Comme simple réponse, Reese abaissa son visage sur le sexe de son frère. D'abord doucement, il sortit sa langue pour venir gouter l'extrémité représentée par son gland. Puis sa langue s'aventura un peu plus loin, goutant chaque parcelle de ce membre bien tendu.

-Attends, on va le faire en même temps, proposa Malcolm.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé à l'envers de Reese. Dans cette nouvelle position, les deux adolescents essayèrent de ne pas tomber du fauteuil. Reese attrapa une nouvelle fois la queue de son frère dans sa bouche et Malcolm, lui, osa pour la première fois goûter à ce fruit qu'il avait toujours considéré comme défendu.

Le goût n'était pas mauvais. Mais la sensation était bizarre. Le fait qu'ils expérimentent cela en même temps sur l'autre les rassurait tous les deux. Reese était plus entreprenant, allant jusqu'à caresser les couilles de son frère voir même ses fesses.

C'est d'ailleurs Reese qui, par manque de contrôle, arrêta son frère:

-Attends, j'viens, j'vais jouir...

Malcolm eut à peine le temps d'écarter sa bouche du sexe de son frère que celui-ci inonda son visage avec sa semence, souillant son visage et y laissant des traces de sperme.

-Putain j'suis désolé, j'ai pas su me contrôler. J'suis un peu un _**0**_ sur ça.

-C'est pas grave, t'es précoce c'est tout, se moqua Malcolm.

Vexé, Reese abandonna la fellation qu'il faisait à son jeune frère et s'apprêta à bouder. Mais le surdoué ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Vu que t'as perdu et que t'as pas su te retenir, c'est moi qui vais te prendre.

-Quoi ? T'es dingue ! s'inquiéta Reese. Moi je suis pas passif. Jamais un mec il me prendra, pas même toi. T'es malade ou quoi ?

-T'as pas envie de savoir ce que ça fait ? La prochaine fois, si t'arrive à attendre avant de jouir, t'auras mes fesses.

Trouvant cette proposition plutôt intéressante au final, il concéda et accepta l'offre de son frère.

-Mais attends, comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

-Bah, comme eux dans le film. C'est pas sorcier.

-Ouais mais j'me mets pas en position d'chienne okay ?

-Bah comment tu veux te mettre pour que ça soit plus pratique ?

Reese exécuta les pensées qu'il avait en tête. Il se plaça dans le canapé sur le dos, relevant ses jambes qu'il essaya de mettre le plus loin possible derrière lui.

-Place toi que je mette mes jambes sur tes épaules.

Malcolm haussa à nouveau les épaules, exécutant les ordres de son frère. La queue toujours tendue, il se plaça correctement.

-Attends, tu peux pas me prendre comme ça, j'vais avoir mal. Tu dois me préparer.

-Comment ?

-Bah... Soit tu me lèches avec ta langue au petit trou ou tu mouilles tes doigts.

-Ma langue ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-C'est bon j'suis plus un gamin, j'suis propre...

La facilité pour Malcom aurait été d'utiliser ses doigts bien salivé. Mais la curiosité et l'envie de mener cette expérience entre frères jusqu'au bout réussirent à le convaincre de tenter un anulingus sur son frère.

C'est la tête enfouie entre les fesses de Reese que Malcolm essaya de jouer avec l'anus présent face à lui. Sa langue le léchait, caressant cet endroit un peu trop poilu à son gout. Mais le résultat était là : la salive permettait à l'anus de se détendre.

-Essaye de mettre un doigt pour voir.

Malcolm s'exécuta et le doigt y entra tout naturellement. Malcolm continua cette entreprise plusieurs fois jusqu'à réussir à y introduire trois doigts. Les gémissements de Reese indiquèrent clairement que cette caresse anale n'avait rien de douloureux, bien au contraire.

-Essaye avec ta queue maintenant...

Malcolm ne se fit pas prier. Il allait enfin pénétrer la douceur et la chaleur d'un cul. Pas n'importe le quel en plus, celui de son frère. Qu'allait-il ressentir une fois à l'intérieur ? Est-ce que ça le dégouterait ou au contraire, comme tout ce qu'il avait entrepris depuis tout à l'heure, ça l'exciterait et lui plairait ?

-Tu mets pas de capotes ?

-J'suis ton frère ! Tu m'fais pas confiance ?

-Bah j'sais pas ou t'as fait trainer ta queue avant ça moi.

-T'es con, tu sais très bien que j'ai jamais rien fait. Bon... On discute ou j'y vais ?

-Vas-y.

Rien dans leur rapport sexuel depuis le début n'avait quelque chose de romantique. Ils discutaient beaucoup, découvrant en même temps le plaisir de ce sexe entre hommes.

Le gland de Malcolm se présenta face à l'entrée interdite. Il poussa un peu, volant une grimace à Reese qui réalisait que sentir un véritable sexe bien tendu dans son cul n'avait rien de comparable avec trois petits doigts.

-T'as mal ?

-Ouais, ça déchire...

Reese souffrait. Légèrement inquiet, Malcolm demanda :

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Non, t'es fou. Continue mais va doucement.

Malcolm essaya d'y aller le plus délicatement possible, mais comme ça aussi c'était nouveau pour lui, il ne se débrouillait pas le mieux du monde. Une fois sa queue entièrement à l'intérieur de Reese, ce dernier demanda à son frère de ne plus bouger, le temps pour lui de se faire à cette intrusion.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, l'un dans l'autre, se regardant étrangement. Le visage de Reese s'apaisait peu à peu, laissant place à plus de plaisir, Malcolm se trouvant parfaitement bien à l'intérieur de son frère.

-Pourquoi on s'est pas encore embrassé ? demanda Reese entre deux gémissements.

-Parce que j'ai pas envie de t'embrasser...

Malcolm marqua une pause avant de demander curieux :

-Toi t'as envie ?

-J'sais pas... T'embrasse comment ?

-Mieux que toi j'en suis sur !

-Bah montre...

Piqué au vif, Malcolm avança son corps pour coller son torse à celui de Reese. Ils approchèrent l'un et l'autre leurs visages et sellèrent leurs deux paires de lèvres pour s'échanger leur premier baiser. Un baiser très mouillé, tant Reese utilisait sa langue. Mais un baiser qui se voulait aussi passionné. D'ailleurs, c'est en continuant ce baiser que Malcolm entama de légers va et viens à l'intérieur de son frère.

Il sortait et rentrait à faible allure, continuant d'embrasser le plus âge. Bientôt, les mouvements s'accélèrent. Reese gémissait entre deux baisers et les deux garçons transpiraient abondamment, tant le plaisir qui les envahissait fit grimper la température de leurs corps.

-Tu... me... préviens quand... Tu vas... jouir ...

-Ca te fait quoi ? demanda Malcolm en accélérant ses mouvements.

-C'est trop bon...

Malcolm lui vola un nouveau baiser avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

-J'ai envie de jouir... A l'intérieur... Je peux ?

-Ouais... Okay...

Malcolm le remercia par un nouveau baiser et quelques secondes plus tard, son sexe se contracta à l'intérieur des fesses de Reese. Celui-ci sentir la chaleur d'un liquide l'envahir et le remplir complètement.

Epuisés, Malcolm retira sa queue toute collante de l'anus de son frère et tomba littéralement sur lui. C'est dans une étrange étreinte que les deux frères retombaient sur terre, réalisant alors ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Sur l'écran de télévision, le film était terminé.

-Tu crois que c'est mieux avec une fille ? demanda Malcolm qui était toujours collé à Reese.

-Faudrait qu'on essaye pour voir. Mais t'as pas aimé ?

-Si, si. J'ai pris mon pied. C'était... Incroyablement étrange mais... J'ai du mal à réaliser que j'ai pu faire ça avec mon frère.

-Pour te rassurer, dis toi que les parents t'ont trouvé dans une poubelle ou t'ont adopté.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré, lança Malcolm en souriant, amusé par la stupidité de son frère.

Le surdoué se releva, toujours nu, ramassant ses affaires dans la pièce.

-Ou tu vas ?

-Prendre une douche. Tu devrais faire pareil après. Nettoyer... ce que t'as à l'intérieur.

Reese passa un doigt presque machinalement sur son intimité et en effet, il y avait une grosse quantité de sperme ne lui appartenant pas.

-On peut la prendre ensemble ?

-Y'a pas de place dans la douche !

-T'es vraiment un égoïste, et pourquoi tu devrais la prendre en premier ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée, tu vas pas me faire chier !

-Ouais ça va tête d'ampoule va, t'es qu'un abruti de première !

-En attendant, l'abruti il a une plus grosse queue que toi.

-Tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas la taille qui compte, mais la façon dont on s'en sert !

Et c'est ainsi que les deux frangins se chamaillèrent le plus naturellement possible en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.


End file.
